Falling Stars
by MehMonsters
Summary: (Discontinued.) Another Nalu. Lucy's clueless, while Natsu is Trying to confess his love, What will stand in his way? Perhaps a blue haired feline, scarlet haired requip mage, and a raven haired ice mage. But for the big question, do they even know they're in the way? (Re-published on my other acc that I just moved to!)
1. Chapter 1

"Awww wow, I hope that someday a guy would propose to me that sweetly." Lucy said. I know she thinks no one heard her but I did, and I hope that guy is me. My plan was already worked out since Velveno confessed his love for a our clients daughter, now I just have to both remember and follow it.

"Lucy," I start, my eyes catching a faint blush on her face. "Listen... " I continued while putting my hands on my stomach to keep them from ringing up my shirt with nervousness.

"I ate so much food you'll have to roll me home!" My mouth blurted out before i could tell her my feelings. Well crud.

"Thats,... great." she replied obvious annoyance and disappointment was in her voice.

"uhhh, " she she started to ask, " Its so nice here, can't we stay for a little while longer?" she asked, as her hands found mine. "Wait, stop! Whoa-," was all my mouth managed to say while my eyes focused on not looking over the edge, or staring at Lucy's beautiful face.

My own face started to heat up, with the realization of what situation I was in. So I spoke with a sickened voice, "yuhhh I think the troias spell is wearing off..." My sentence ended with a dramatic gagg.

She immediately let go of my hands and took a step back,"Not on my dress!" she whined. Taking the opening to leave, I jumped off the edge, and being all awesome and stuff, i landed perfectly and started sprinting to the front doors for a little break outside.

My feet carried me onward, to a tree far enough away to be able to see Count Balsamico's palace, but still close enough to see through the window with my enhanced eyes. Then I found her standing by Gray, casually talking to him. Then there was a sudden pain in my chest, no my heart. But why? Why did it hurt? I felt like walking up to him and punching him, just to start a fight to distract him from my lucy. well, i wanted to start a fight more than i normally do. Maybe it's just that i feel like he's being a jerk to her. Yeah thats it! I will always protect my Nakama! As soon as my decision was made to go to my Lucy, Erza walked up to the pair, starting a conversation about her cake. Damn! I was so close too, but what was this feeling... Relief? Well Erza _was_ always awkward when love relationships came into play. She might have thought they were dating if Luce talked with Gray much longer. But where was this relief coming from? I shrugged it off, maybe Lucy's weirdness was rubbing off on me.

—

I saw Natsu run out of the palace after I quickly scanned my dress for stains. I guess my nakama was really motion sick from that dance. I took a step toward the palace step starting to go after him, but then Gray walked up to me with a smirk on his face.

"So I heard you have to pay rent next week." What was he thinking about? That smirk didn't match the tone of voice he was using. Time to use the acting skills my mother taught me before she died.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about my rent. I guess thats why I came on this job with you guys huh?" I tilted my head and smiled in a cute Lucy-type of reaction while I stared into his eyes. They held a deep feeling of victory, but why?

"Yeah I have to pay my rent too," he stated while breaking eye contact and wiping that smirk off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Have moved accounts!**_

This means that updates will no longer happen on this account, and I will just stop using this account in general. However, if you still wish to read my stuff go to my profile, the link to my new account is in there!

Since I'm still in the process of moving everything left here to there, some things may not be the same/might be missing. **Don't worry!** Soon enough I will have everything transferred over.

Thank you for your support!


End file.
